


𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕂𝕚𝕕 - "いい子だね"

by Hisoka_is_writing



Series: Unholy Anime Content [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Gon Freecs, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Death Threats, Dry Anal Fingering for like 1 second, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Underage Sex, ass licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka_is_writing/pseuds/Hisoka_is_writing
Summary: I am deeply sorry but also not.Read the tags!It is fiction, for whoever was about to write a hate comment. Fiction with fictional characters who (sadly, heartbreakingly) don't exist.No one asked but Chapter 2 will be Illumi x Killua, so yup... incest yay
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Unholy Anime Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211255
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕂𝕚𝕕 - "いい子だね"

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry but also not.
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> It is fiction, for whoever was about to write a hate comment. Fiction with fictional characters who (sadly, heartbreakingly) don't exist.
> 
> No one asked but Chapter 2 will be Illumi x Killua, so yup... incest yay

“What a good boy…” 

Hisoka murmurs in the ear of the kid sitting on his lap. He can feel him shiver with fear, or is it pleasure? There’s something unmistakably wrong with this situation, but that just makes it that little bit more intense. 

He’s fully clothed, but one can’t say the same about the twelve year old kid he’s holding in his arms. Blame it on the heat, blame it on the situation. 

“Gon...what are you doing to me?” 

To that, Gon has nothing to answer, because what would a child answer to such a difficult question? He’s not doing anything, for his defense, he’s just sitting there, not even moving. 

Hisoka on the other side, feels like a fire has started in his guts, a need to break the fragile looking creature, to make it beg for its life. To feel endless power. 

“I want to break you, I want to make you mine, Gon…” he whispers in the boy’s ear, his hands stroking Gon’s back, going down, down… 

He stops right before the most intimate part and goes back up. 

To have such a frail and incomplete piece of art under the pad of his fingers, the skin so soft and tight, the muscle undeveloped but already so strong and those eyes, full of life, full of passion and curiosity. There is something about destroying the innocence of a child, something about taking control over an unfinished creation, molding it to the desired result. 

“Stand up for a bit, will you?” 

Gon hasn’t piped a word since he entered Hisoka’s office. Even now, he just nods and jumps down Hisoka’s lap to stand a few steps back, staring with barely hidden curiosity as the adult undresses himself. And Hisoka barely hides his wicked smile as he sits in the chair again, pants fallen not far from them. He’s not entirely naked, but he also doesn’t need to be. This is enough, way more than enough. 

“Come sit on my lap again.” 

Hisoka’s voice is a bit more strained, a bit more impatient, and Gon hurrys to obey, climbing on the man’s lap. For a long second, nothing happens, until Hisoka’s hands are all over Gon’s body again, and this time, no shyness, no ‘too intimate zones’. He grabs Gon’s ass, squeezes it, and the kid’s breath hitches as he tries to escape that sensation he doesn’t know. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” 

They’re so close, their lips. Hisoka can feel Gon’s unsure breath against his lips, can’t help licking them as he stares at Gon’s mouth. 

Fuck, he wants to kiss him so bad. 

His left hand finds its way around Gon’s neck, and the idea that he could break it, right now, sends a shiver down his spine. He would just need to press harder, until he hears the bones crack. Fuck, he shouldn’t be thinking that, he shouldn’t get hard thinking that.

Gon only lets out a surprised yelp when he feels something soft and wet against his lips, only understanding what it is when something licks at his mouth, a tongue, obviously. He’s never done that, never kissed someone in other ways that soft pecks, because he thought that it was all it was. 

The tongue battling to break inside is hot and slithers past his lips as soon as he opens his mouth. The sensations are weird, his entire body feels like it’s burning, his heart is beating so fast he can hear it inside his head. 

Hisoka is losing his mind. There’s no other way to say it, he has lost his mind. Gon feels so good under his hands, tastes so good on his tongue and sounds so good to his ears. He’s not supposed to, God, he’s not supposed to enjoy that, he shouldn’t get turned on by this.

But it’s so much better, the highs are so much stronger when he knows he shouldn’t do the things he does. His dick shouldn’t react like that to the breathless moans and beating heart of his partner. Partner isn’t even the right word. 

The kiss stops, a strand of spit linking their mouth for a split second after their mouths part.

Hisoka licks his lips, savoring the taste of Gon’s saliva and Gon just wipes his mouth like he just finished eating something. Hisoka can’t decide if it’s cute or funny, and doesn't comment on it anyway. He has other problems. 

“Do you know how much I think about ruining you?” 

Gon shakes his head with all the honesty he is capable of, his big eyes staring at Hisoka’s, and Hisoka feels more of his self-control break. 

“Don’t look at me like that...it turns me on…” 

Gon looks away, red painting his cheeks, and Hisoka immediately regrets saying those words. He lifts a hand up to turn the kid’s head back in its previous position, his other hand massaging the kid’s left thigh. 

Hisoka hasn’t heard Gon’s voice, but he doesn’t need to. Gon doesn’t need to voice his needs, he wouldn’t know what he needs exactly. Hisoka knows, for sure, what it is that  _ he  _ needs. And he’s about to take it, all of it.

“Open your mouth...good boy…” He almost moans as he pushes two of his fingers inside Gon’s mouth, as deep as they can go. He doesn’t care if he’s choking the boy. “I’m not cruel enough to fuck you without preparing you at least a little...at least, not today.” 

Gon furrows his eyebrows at those words, not quite understanding where this is going. Should he know? Hisoka seems to know a lot, to be a wise man he can trust. 

“Oh...Oh, my sweet innocent child... you don’t get it, do you?” Hisoka purrs, his eyes glowing with unhidden lust as he takes his fingers out of the kid’s mouth. 

This isn’t the most practical position, he thinks with a cocked head, and looks around to find a better place for the most interesting part, the one that has his entire body heating. 

“Up.” 

Again, Gon listens without showing any signs of resistance. He can talk, but he wouldn’t know what to say. 

Hisoka stands up as well, and the difference in height between him and Gon has his cock twitch. He could lift him with a finger, he knows it, he’s that close to doing it just to fuel his ego and pride. 

“Lean over my desk.” He says after he’s pushed everything aside, some of the paperwork falling on the floor. He eyes some important stuff, but his mind isn’t clear enough for him to worry about the moment he’ll have to pick all of it up. 

When gon is laid over the empty desk, Hisoka takes a second to admire, yes admire, the creation he has in front of him, the milky white skin covered in pink and red spots from where he fumbled with the skin, from where he squeezed that little bit too hard. 

It’s pretty, he’s pretty. 

He has to break him.

Holding Gon down isn’t hard, a hand in the middle of his back is enough to pin him to the desk and stop him from moving. Not that he moved a lot to start with.

“It’s going to sting, but you’re used to pain, aren’t you?” Hisoka laughs, not awaiting any answer as he pushes one of his dry fingers past the kid’s rim. Gon winces, wondering why he put some of them so deep in his mouth if it’s not to use them. Not that he would know how it works, but his brain told him it would be the most logical way of doing. 

“Oops, wrong finger!” Hisoka chuckles, pulling his ring finger out. He then pushes two of them, the ones he put in Gon’s mouth, as deep as they can go, ignoring the way Gon’s body tenses. 

For a second, it’s like the time stopped. Hisoka can hear his blood flow towards his dick, can feel it harden and twitch impatiently at the idea of...can he even think about it? He’ll come before he has a chance of doing anything. Deep breaths...he needs to calm down. 

He bends down at just the right height to lick a long stripe across his fingers and Gon’s hole, his entire body vibrating with the sin it portrays. It’s about it, it’s about doing the things that are forbidden by the universe. 

It’s his fingers thrusting in and out of an innocent figure, the squelch of his saliva, the occasional clenching around his digits, the heat overtaking his entire body, making him feel as if he was already in the depths of Hell. 

But he doesn’t care, he is willing to go further, to grab that banned pleasure and use it as he pleases. 

“You’re ready.” He says, more to himself than to Gon, It doesn’t matter if the kid’s heard it. 

He pulls his fingers out, strokes his cock a few times, as if it needed the stimulation, and places himself behind the kid, both of his hands on either side of the boy’s waist. 

Hisoka doesn’t warn Gon before he’s pushing his cock inside the kid’s virgin hole, slowly, his fingers tightening around the slim waist. It feels good. 

He can’t see the faces Gon makes, can only hear the sped-up breathing and the soft moans when he starts moving, and it’s enough. The fire that burns inside him is fueled by those sounds.

The thrusts only go faster from that point, his long nails dive into Gon’s soft skin, leaving red crescents behind. Hisoka can’t stop his moans, doesn’t want to. He leans forward, the head of his cock pressing further inside Gon’s body, his entire body shivering, their bodies shivering. 

“Oh...Gon...Gon…” 

He wants it to last forever, but his body is already craving release. It’s unfair, when he thinks about it, how he as an adult is so weak in front of that kid. 

He can feel that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach, the way his thighs tense as he fucks as deep as he can and halts with a groan, shooting his release deep inside Gon. Fuck, he’s gone, he’s crazy, this turns him on even more than everything they’ve done until now. He’s marking him, making him his. 

“Fuck...you feel so good...so good…” 

He’s about to collapse but catches himself up on his elbows, not wanting to hurt the panting boy under him. They stay here, motionless, for what seems like an eternity, but is really only a few minutes; just until Hisoka’s cock goes soft. 

When he pulls out, he can’t help but look down at Gon’s hole, to see his semen being pushed out. He wants to lick it clean. He does and to that, Gon lets out a surprised moan that goes straight to Hisoka’s dick...again. 

“Don’t...make such sounds, I won’t be able to control myself…” 

But he already lost himself once, what consequences would it have, if it were to happen again? Would Gon be more reactive? Would he refuse to feel the same pleasure again? 

Hisoka steps back, admires his work, the marks that he made. It is beautiful, ravagingly beautiful and oh, so hot. 

“Now, now, stand up kiddo.” 

Gon shuffles down the desk until his legs touch the floor and only now does Hisoka realise...his feet weren’t touching the ground. It’s unimportant, really, but it’s something he didn’t know would turn him on as much as it does. 

Once the boy stands in front of him, Hisoka takes a deep breath, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull as he imagines how many things he could do to him, how easy it would be. But not now, there is no time anymore.

Hisoka clears his throat, walking back to where he dropped his pants to put them back on. 

“I have a meeting, we’re done for today. You know where the shower is.” 

And without another word, Hisoka leaves his office, leaving Gon behind. Gon, who stares at the door until his eyes burn, wondering what this pain in his heart is. 

* * *

Hisoka can’t help but think about Gon, about all the ideas crossing his mind as he walks next to Illumi. All the possibilities, all the ways to break him down even more, to control him.

“Can you at least pretend you’re hearing what I say?” 

Hisoka jumps a bit, rolling his eyes. “No, I have things on my mind.” 

“Named Gon? I know that look, what are you thinking?” 

Hisoka’s smile can’t be mistaken for anything but lust, and Illumi shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips. 

“If we played tag, how many seconds before I catch up with him?” 

“I believe you are underestimating that kid, I would say at least five minutes before you’re able to catch him.”

“Oh? So long? What makes you say that?” Hisoka asks, the smile hasn’t left his face.

“You wouldn’t be quite interested in him if you didn’t believe it yourself.” Illumi states. “Now, focus, we have important things to discuss.”

* * *

The bloodlust hasn’t dissipated, even as he comes back to his office. He wants to kill, he needs to kill or else he’ll implose. His fingers tingle with the need to choke someone to death, his brain is full of scenarios, his tongue already tasting the blood of whoever his victim will be, this time. 

He’s relieved Gon isn’t here anymore, he would’ve been sad if his lust had been directed on the kid. 

No, sad isn’t the word. Annoyed, frustrated, bothered, but not sad. There is no such thing as ‘sadness’ when the heart is already dead. 

There’s no one he can direct this need to kill to, he has to wait until it passes, or go out and kill the first pedestrian crossing his way. But it would make a mess, and for what? 

He picks up his phone to enter Gon’s number to then bring it to his ear.

“Hisoka speaking, are you free?” 

Hisoka smiles when Gon’s answer is positive, tapping his desk with his nails as he sits on the edge of the table. 

“Let’s meet, Gon, and let’s have fun.”

* * *

“The rules of the game are simple, you run, I run after you. If I catch you, I’m allowed to do whatever pleases me with your body, if you manage to hurt me, you win.” 

“What happens if I win?” Gon asks, his guards already up. One can’t trust Hisoka and his vicious ways of cheating. 

“Hm...whatever crosses your mind, I’ll allow it.” 

“Teach me one of your tricks. If I win, you have to teach me one of your tricks!” Gon declares, determined.

Hisoka chuckles and shrugs. It shouldn’t be a problem, he doesn’t plan to lose anyway. 

“It’s a deal then.” 

Hisoka counts to five, eyes closed, to leave Gon the time he needs to increase the distance between them. It’s a play of tag, simply. 

When he opens his eyes again, the kid is nowhere to be seen, but that’s alright, Hisoka loves a challenge, it makes his heart beat faster and his body heat in a way that has him shiver the same way it does when Gon is naked in front of him. Ah...he can’t get hard now…

The most interesting part isn’t the catching of the prey, it’s the build-up, the way the more Gon escapes or increases the distance the more turned on Hisoka is. The need to inflict pain just grows and grows, until all Hisoka can feel is the craving to kill. He won’t kill Gon, oh no, the kid is too precious and it would really be a waste, but he will hurt him, make him cry, make him bleed. There is nothing more satisfying than to paint his victim in the red of their own blood. 

And if Gon manages to hurt him? It will only fuel his own yearning to be hurt as well, it will only show that Gon is a worthy opponent, worthy to be controlled, worthy to be fucked. Hisoka doesn’t like boring people. 

He can feel a presence. Gon isn’t far, he stopped moving. Hisoka stops moving too, waiting for the kid’s next move. 

“Do you plan on hurting me?” Hisoka asks the trees surrounding him. 

No answer, as expected. 

And then, a shuffling in the distance and Gon appearing right in front of him, a few meters away. Hisoka is only half-surprised to see that the kid hasn’t run away for that long. He knows they will fight to win their part, and he also knows that if Gon planned on hurting him, he wouldn’t be able to do it by constantly running away. 

“Gon, you are braver than most adults I know...that’s what turns me on when I look at you…” Hisoka shamelessly moans. He’s hard, can barely focus, but is still strong enough to dodge the first attack. His goal is to catch Gon before he manages to punch him, and if he’s honest, he knows he can do it before Gon has even laid a finger on him, but it’s fun. It’s really fun. 

Hisoka let's Gon have his daily dose of exercise before he grabs his arm, stopping his attack as easily as if it was one of a new-born baby. 

"It's starting to get boring. Also, I won." 

Gon frowns, a pout forming on his lips. Hisoka can only laugh when he sees it. 

"Don't be sad, maybe next time will be your chance." 

"Really?" 

Hisoka nods, letting go of Gon's arm. The kid knows running away now wouldn't bring anything else than annoy Hisoka, and an annoyed Hisoka is dangerous. More dangerous than a happy one if it can be. 

"Undress." 

Gon hesitates for a second, maybe too long because the next moment, Hisoka has him pinned against a tree. 

"I said, undress." Hisoka hisses, his eyes shining with barely hidden lust. 

Once he steps back, Gon hurries to take his clothes off and ends up naked in front of the grown man. 

"Good kid, so pretty for me…" Hisoka licks his lips, walking up to the kid with slow steps. 

He doesn't undress, no, just takes his cock out of his pants, stopping right in front of Gon. With his left hand, he grabs a handful of the kid's hair, tracing his face features with the head of his cock, smearing precum over the big eyed creature. 

He looks down, his cock twitching at the way Gon is looking at him. 

"I'm going to break you, Gon." Hisoka whispers as he brushes the kid's hair back, leaning on him to lick the precum off his face. 

Gon closes his eyes and let's Hisoka ravage his face with his tongue, from his chin to his forehead, his cheeks. Hisoka enjoys it, enjoys the power he feels. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard against this tree, alright?" 

Gon knows he can't run away. He could try, really, but it would make him gain maybe ten seconds, and Hisoka would be pissed off. 

So, he simply nods and let's Hisoka lift him by both his hands and pin him against the trunk of the tree. He uses his bungee gum to attach him to the tree and steps back again. 

“Hm...I really wonder what I could start with…” 

The kid fights it for a few seconds although he knows he won’t manage to escape from the strong restraint. Hisoka’s a patient man, when he really wants to, what isn’t the case right now. 

“Stop moving or I’ll slice your neck.” 

If Gon wanted to take it as a joke he couldn’t, not with the way the man is looking at him and licking his lips. It’s desire, sure, but not  _ that  _ kind. It’s dangerous, he can smell it. Hisoka wants blood, and he’ll have it. 

Gon feels fear when Hisoka walks to him, like he’s seeing his last moments, like he expects him to take a card out of wherever and cut him in half. Of course, none of that happens, Hisoka just lifts the kid’s legs to let them wrap around his waist, pressing his hard-on against Gon’s crotch. 

“Gon...I told you to stop looking at me like that...it turns me on…” 

Gon’s brows furrow even more, like he’s about to say something demeaning, or like he’s about to attack any second, and Hisoka can feel his dick twitch in his pants; dick that he hurries to take out, tugging Gon’s pants down just enough for him to be able to push two fingers inside the boy’s hole. It’s dry and Gon grimaces in pain, but Hisoka’s in no headspace to care about it. 

“Fuck...need you...now.” 

There’s nothing else to say, and before Gon has time to even think of words to leave his mouth he can feel the familiar pain of a dry penetration. It’s not the first time Hisoka has that need to hurt, that need to destroy, and he can feel it in his veins as Hisoka presses their bodies together, barely waiting for the boy to adjust before he’s pushing him up the tree trunk, the irregular surface of the wood scraping his clothes and soon enough his back. 

The thrusts are harsh and well-angled, and amongst the burn that Gon feels down to his toes is that unmistakable pleasure flooding his entire body. He’s hot, so hot. He needs something to grab onto, other than Hisoka’s invisible restraints, he needs to latch onto Hisoka’s shoulders like it’ll save him from the situation. 

“A-ah...slower...h-hurts…” 

Hisoka snarls and Gon understands it wasn’t the right thing to say, nothing is the right thing to say when Hisoka is so bloodthirsty that he can’t see past his own bliss. 

He fucks Gon harder, deeper and shuts his moans with a kiss, his tongue forcing its way into the boy’s mouth. There’s nothing Gon can do now, other than take it. He knows he’ll get some sort of aftercare when Hisoka comes down from his high, he knows Hisoka cares about him more than what he shows others. The pain he goes through is just an instant he can surpass. 

But fuck, it hurts. 

Hisoka is so deep that Gon feels him in his guts, he’s almost sure he has a hole in his organs now...maybe that’s how his bloodlust manifests itself. The thought almost makes him laugh. 

It isn’t quite a time for this, and he is quickly reminded when pleasure shots through his entire spine, throbbing in the back of his skull like he hit his head real hard...and maybe he did because he sees stars as he comes between them, legs tensed and trembling. 

Hisoka thrusts a few more times before he’s coming too and they both stay immobile, waiting for the post-sex euphoria to down a bit. 

At least Hisoka’s seemingly calmer. 

They don’t talk, they have nothing to say, but Hisoka keeps Gon close to him even when he’s pulled out, hugging him tightly like he’s some sort of stuffed animal. And even though he can barely breathe, Gon doesn’t complain and plunges his face in Hisoka’s welcoming neck, breathing in the smell of lust and murder off the man’s skin.   
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'll start a Holy Water business. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
